


Two sides of a mirror

by MochiLovex



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Rin, Yukio is an asshole, everyone's an asshole, rin is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLovex/pseuds/MochiLovex
Summary: When Yukio enters his classroom he doesn't expect the brother he thought he killed to suddenly appear and he certainly doesn't expect him to still cause his heart to stutter in his chest. The question now is does he kill Rin or help him.





	1. Blast from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry for how long it has took me to actually update this, uni swamped me! I've edited all the chapters since I now have a clearer idea of where the story will be going.   
> To make up for the super long wait (again, sorry!) 3 chapters will be posted this week, with Chapter 6 being posted later tonight.

Yukio knew there was something wrong the minute he paused his unpacking and looked out the dorm’s window. There were too many coal tar in the air. More low-level demons flitting around than normal. He considered the idea that he was just being paranoid since this was the first night he’d be away from the monastery and father. Rin. But he could feel it in his gut that something wasn’t right back there and when no one answered his calls the feeling only intensified until he was grabbing his coat from the chair and racing out the door, phone lying forgotten on the bed. ‘Please let everyone be ok, please let nothing have happened to Rin’ was the last thought in his mind as he pushed the magic key into the dorm buildings front door and tumbled out into the church his heart stuttering to a stop as he took in the sight before him.

Blue. Blue flames. They were so bright and so violent that Yukio had to shield his eyes for a second to fully take in what he was seeing. He almost wished he couldn’t see it. There in the centre of the inferno was his brother, his brother who was never supposed to learn of the darkness lurking in his very soul. As much as Yukio prayed that it wasn’t true he couldn’t deny what was in front of his eyes. There with a tail and long pointed ears, teeth sharp enough to rip someone apart in seconds with claws to match was Rin. He was growling and screaming, desperately hacking away at what looked to be a bubbling mess of slime with faces oozing around him slowly dragging him down like he weighed nothing.  Yukio’s brain short-circuited watching his brother fight and yell against the pit, he tried to move, tried to step forward, to help, to do something but he couldn’t move. It was as if he was also trapped in a pit slowly being suffocated.

It was only when a groan came from somewhere to his side that Yukio processed that more was happening than just his brother's frenzied attempts to pull himself free. He blinked away his shock and looked to where the noise came from. Nagatomo and the others were strewn across the floor in various states of consciousness and all clearly injured. The sight shocked him enough to finally allow him to move as he ran over to Nagatomo and helped him to his feet.

“What happened?” Yukio questioned voice calm and full of the emotional restraint his years of training had given him. Nagatomo shook his head, his eyes half glazed in pain and forced out “ _He_ found Rin.” That was all Yukio needed to hear for the situation to become so terrifyingly clear.  He barely contained his panic when he flung his gaze back to his brother. It was clear Rin was slowly but surely becoming exhausted from swinging the kurikara at the slime which now that Yukio was more aware was obviously a Gehenna gate. Dread ran down his spine and his thoughts seemed to go into overdrive once all the pieces had fallen together. He had to do something. He had to help. He couldn’t let Rin be taken. He couldn’t lose him. He didn’t think he or their father could survive something like that. His mind came to a standstill with that last thought, his consciousness only now taking note of the absence of the man who had raised and protected the twins since the day they were born.  He looked around wildly panic starting to claw its way into his bones. He knew father wouldn’t leave Rin but then where was he.

Just as he went to ask Nagatomo, a glint of light in the Gate caught his eye. He didn’t want to look. Didn’t want to acknowledge what that flash of silver, red and blue was. Their father couldn’t be dead; he was the Paladin, the strongest exorcist. It was impossible that he would be killed let alone kill himself as the position of silver suggested. He wouldn’t do something so rash unless, unless...

“Satan possessed him. Father Fujimoto managed to regain control for a second and he,” a bloody cough cut Nagatomo off but it didn’t matter Yukio knew what he was going to say. He felt his heart crack a little at the thought that he’d never been able to speak to the wild but wise old man again. A small part of him refused to believe the man he had looked up to all his life had somehow been possessed, it just didn’t seem possible. How could the most impregnable man he had ever met have enough weakness in his heart for Satan to latch his claws into? ‘You know how’ a small malice filled voice whispered in the back of his mind as he stared helplessly at his brother, grief momentarily paralysing him. ‘What’s the one weakness the old man always had, who is the only person who could cause him so much pain Satan could weasel his way in.’ The voice taunted filled with malice. Yukio clenched his shaking fists, tried to ignore it, knew it was wrong, knew his brother loved their father more than he admitted. Knew he’d never do anything to truly hurt him. But, Rin was a demon, was a being that literally fed of the pain of others maybe, maybe he really had... NO. No, Yukio shook his head determined to rid his-self of these thoughts, he knew his brother and knew he wasn’t like that. But... what if he was. As these conflicting thoughts screamed at him inside his skull he slowly walked towards the gate, stare focused on his brothers’ form.

Rin after so much time seemed to have either run out of energy after having madly attacked the gate for so long trying to destroy it or maybe the grief was simply too much anymore and he stopped struggling simply crying out as more of him was swallowed into the dark abyss. His eyes darted about like an injured animals in their last moments. Yukio saw the relief and fear rush into his eyes the second he stepped into Rin’s line of view.

“Y-yukio!” Rin cried his voice a mixture of surprise, fear, relief, grief so many emotions flooded that one word that Yukio almost paused in his strides at just how _human_ his brother sounded. “Help me, Yukio, please! The old man, he, he” Rin’s voice cracked as he begged for help. Yukio watched as he struggled to reach his arm out towards him, not a sliver of doubt in his eyes that he wouldn’t try to help. Why wouldn’t he, he was his twin, his other half. But Yukio just stared at Father Fujimoto’s body as it disappeared into the gate. ‘I’m sorry Father’ he thought as he lazily dragged his composed, empty gaze back to the floundering form of his brother, ‘I can’t do as I promised.’  Rin was almost completely submerged in the gate now only his head and part of his arm visible. His eyes glowed with desperation their colour identical to the flames that still danced lightly on the gate’s surface.  Yukio’s heart screamed at him to help his twin, to pull him out, to hold him close and whisper to him that everything would be ok as they both tried to deal with the aftermath. But his mind ignored it, he knew what he had to do, it was after all what he had spent that last lump sum of years learning to do, it was his duty and he must do it no matter who it was.

 “Yukio?” Rin whispered confusion evident in his oh so expressive eyes as he watched his younger twin reach down onto the floor next to the gate and pick up one of the guns littered there. “What are you doing Yukio, please, please help me.” He cried as the gun was raised to point at him. Yukio just stared at him blankly, his arm as steady as his heartbeat and mind. Only Rin’s head was viewable now and it was quickly becoming submerged. He stared: pure shock and hurt covering his face as Yukio removed the safety from the gun and aimed it right between his eyes. The lower half of his face sank down below the surface.

Yukio placed his finger on the trigger pushing all thoughts of how this was his twin, the person he loved out of his head focusing only on the demonic features and flames floating in those heartbroken eyes.  As Rin’s head started to fully sink he said with a voice as cold of ice “Goodbye, Demon.” Rin’s head disappeared from view as the trigger was pulled, the bullet vanishing along with him.

Seconds passed but no one moved or made a sound until the gate slowly started to vanish and Yukio dropped the gun falling to his knees an anguished cry ripping itself from his body involuntarily. He couldn’t remember how long he stayed there sobbing, screaming in grief and anger at who, he didn’t know but when he finally pulled himself together and pushed himself back to his feet determined to help the others who could still be saved, he swore he would never cry for the demon who was once his other half ever again.

////////

It took time and a lot of concentrated effort but by the time Yukio began his classes at school he had managed to push all thoughts of the monastery or more particularly _him_ to the darkest recesses of his mind. He knew it probably wasn’t healthy to completely push any thoughts or feelings concerning said person away but he also knew that if he allowed himself to even stop for one second and think about all the commotion rushing around inside his mind, he may never be able to put the lid back onto the bottle again _._

 He didn’t regret what he had done, knew he had only done his duty as an exorcist and exterminated one of the deadliest targets to ever walk in Assiah. The Vatican had commended him for fulfilling his role so splendidly despite who it was he was taking care of. Yukio had simply bowed his head respectively and said something along the lines of understanding what was more important in the end.

He knew most other exorcists were both impressed and wary of him knowing what he was capable of. Rumours had spread rather quickly in the school’s upper exorcist community about just how methodically he had carried out their greatest mission and how he had not even flinched. This made his walk to the cram class slightly awkward. Any exorcist he would pass on his way there would either openly stare at him as if he was some kind of enigma or quickly look the other way. Yukio ignored them, caring only about reviewing the lesson plan for his students in his head. They were a rather promising bunch albeit a rather odd group but then again it seemed only natural that it would be some _interesting_ individuals who wished to fight against all the things that go bump in the night.

It was with this thought that he entered the classroom quickly calling everyone to attention. He noted that Shiemi was sat near Kamiki completely ignorant to the stink eye the other girl was giving her. Poor girl. He thought knowing the circumstances surrounding her choosing to attend cram school were different to most others since he was the one who had rescued her from the demon in her garden. He felt an almost familial sort of protection for her and hoped the other girl would eventually warm up to her.

Yukio walked to the front of the room, quickly going through roll call and beginning his explanation of demon summoning, he almost wanted to laugh at the plethora of expressions the students had ranging from nervous terror to prideful confidence. After he finished his explanation and handed out the summoning paper to everyone he stepped back over to his desk to allow the student's space to attempt their summoning. He sighed as most failed or didn’t even bother to truly try. He congratulated the girls who both managed to summon correctly, a small smile made its way to his face as he noticed how well the summoned spirit suited them. The only person left to attempt the summoning was Bon and it was clear by his face that he didn’t want to even attempt to summon anything. His earlier declaration of wanting to kill Satan sprang to the front of Yukio’s mind.

He sighed stepping forward to collect the leftover papers and call the class to an end seeing no point in forcing the boy when it was obvious he was against it. He only got halfway across the room when a sudden, blinding flash of light consumed everything and the startled shouts of the pages filled the room. A wave of heat and pure power exploded from the centre of the light followed by more noises of alarm. He had no idea what was going on and the dammed light and blast wave were making it impossible for him to move his arms from shielding his eyes so he could assess the situation.

Forcing himself to stay calm, he started running through all the possible demons and spirits it could possibly be as he cautiously lowered one arm blindingly reaching for the gun at his belt. He kept drawing a blank on what it could be since nothing, no matter how strong they were, was supposed to be able to get past one let alone _all_ of Mephisto’s barriers. The light and overwhelming negative aura of power finally seemed to fade allowing him to lower his other arm. He instinctively raised his gun to what seemed to be where the summoning had originated only to freeze, icy dread filling his veins.

Yukio dazedly took note that the lamps had been destroyed in the initial wave of power but that the room wasn’t dark. It was consumed with light that bounced off every surface like it was alive. It all led back to the figure stood in the centre of the pages clad in flames. Blue flames. They danced around them almost as if they were caressing their body. They were everywhere, the tables, the floor, even the ceiling. The room feel like the inside of the sun or more likely...hell.

 The pages stood frozen in fear afraid to even blink at the figure stood with their head hanging down in front of them. “S-satan’s flames” one of them managed to whisper, horror coating every syllable. As if hearing this had given the figure the go-ahead to move, they swung their head up azure eyes locking straight on to Yukio’s. The gun Yukio was holding ever so slightly trembled in his grasp as he was forced to accept just who it was that was standing so casually, so menacingly and full of bloodlust in his classroom. He had known since the moment he had first seen those flames, seen that navy hair. After all, how could he ever truly forget his brother?

Rin stared at him silently his eyes holding a fiery blankness that made him look like a stranger.  Power still rolling off him in waves like a deadly snake coiled to attack.

 “Okumura -sensei, who, who is that?” Shiemi dared to whisper as the pages picked up on the familiar but tense atmosphere the two individuals shared. Yukio gritted his teeth knowing he couldn’t lie, knowing _he_ wouldn’t let him. “That, everyone is the son of Satan... My older brother. Rin Okumura.” At hearing Yukio’s confession Rin smirked with so much coldness that Yukio had to physically repress a shiver in his spine. Everything about this was wrong. He didn’t get this scared over anything let alone a simple look but he was; he was terrified because whilst the person stood in front of him looked like the twin he had abandoned only a handful of months ago, the aura and look in their eyes screamed that it wasn’t him, couldn’t be him.

Rin softly stroked the sword in his hand, flames curling around it as he did. The kurikara Yukio noted in shock. Before anyone could react: he drew the blade causing more blue flames to erupt around him. The pages screamed in terror as they fell backwards desperately trying to avoid them. Rin raised the sword slightly pointing it directly at Yukio and spat, “Hello brother.”

Then he pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope that wasn't too bad  
> So this is my first time posting on here so any C/C is welcome.  
> Until next time x


	2. Feelings of old and new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry for how long it has took me to actually update this, uni swamped me! I've edited all the chapters since I now have a clearer idea of where the story will be going.  
> To make up for the super long wait (again, sorry!) 3 chapters will be posted this week, with Chapter 6 being posted later tonight.

Yukio barely had time to raise his guns as a barricade before Rin’s sword was there, wedged between the two weapons precariously. From the smirk on his face, it was obvious that he wasn’t even trying to injure Yukio just yet. No, Yukio could tell from his face, from the dark excitement burning deep in those inhuman eyes, Rin wanted to play with him like a predator plays with his prey.

His arms shook with the exertion of keeping Rin’s sword from pushing through, the guns lightly trembling in his grasp. That small amount of loss on his side sent fear and adrenaline pulsing through his body. Knowing his arms wouldn’t be able to hold out, he pushed the guns up and away from himself forcing the half demon to have to jump back sword casually being swung back down to their side.

Shouts from the terrified students fell on deaf ears as he desperately tried to get some distance from his brother. He only needed a little, just enough to have the time to raise his gun and fire. It was already loaded with strong demon tranquilisers as a precaution in case one of the summoned spirits went out of control. A part of Yukio wished he had holy bullets, a part of him was glad he didn’t.

Forcing himself to focus solely on the figure in front of him, he rolled over his desk, hitting the floor hard just in time to avoid a wave of blames flames torching the place he just stood. Yukio coughed desperately trying the get air into his lungs. As he pushed himself back to his feet he aimed the guns at his brother firing round after round whilst he had the space and chance to do so. He was confident at least one would hit, he knew his aim was good.  But Rin just let out a bark of manic laughter, eyes alight with mirth. He flicked his wrist in front of him as the bullets sailed towards their target. Every single one of them melted as his flames sprang to life from nowhere encompassing everything they touched. At Yukio’s horrified face and the screams of the pages cowered in the corner, Rin bared his fangs and started to laugh again, a dark glee coating every decibel of it.

It sounded so different from the light-hearted, warm laugh Yukio remembered that his heart throbbed viciously in his chest for a second. He shook his head forcing himself to push all those thoughts away focused solely on the blue flames the sign of the person in front of him being the spawn of Satan. A threat.  A target.

“Come on Yukio, is that _really_ the best you can do?” Rin taunted him voice laced with malicious seduction. He lazily tossed his sword between his two hands as if it was a mere toy and not a weapon that could so easily take a life. He cocked his head innocently, eyes flashing before he giggled mockingly “Is this all you learnt from the old man? HA!” His slowly started to walk forwards, still tossing the sword around. “ No wonder he died so easily.”  Rin pouted.

Rage filled Yukio and as much as he tried to keep a cap on it, tried not to let it consume him he couldn’t stop it from overflowing. He growled in an almost inhumane way, raising his guns once again and fired bullet after bullet at the half-demon stalking towards him. “How dare you.” He spat, hatred colouring each word. “How **dare you** speak of him, when you’re the reason he’s dead!” He screamed, his voice cracking in fury and pain.  More bullets were fired but none came close to hitting, his hands shaking too much from rage. He didn’t care.

Rin danced around, lips pulled back in a vicious grin. He span round, sword raised in a wide arch slicing the round of bullets in half.  “Now _that_ is more like it, little brother! Keep coming at me with everything you’ve got. Let us have _fun.”_  He licked his lips and let his flames flare around him like a protective cloak.

 He kept firing pouring all his anger into every shot, blocking everything else out, how dare he talk like that he thought, Rin laughed again, more shots were fired, how dare he, how dare he, how dare...

“Okumura-Sensei!”  Yukio jolted, rage instantly leaving him as he looked at his students. He froze at the sight of a sea of flames surrounding them at the back of the classroom crawling their way towards them and leaving everything in their path smouldering. He could see the fear in their eyes as he realised Rin had been distracting him so he wouldn’t realise the students were still trapped and in danger.

He turned to run towards them only to be slammed into the ground, his sight turning white for a second as his head bounced. He could barely hear the student’s cries and Rin’s laughter over the ringing in his ears. Yukio tried to stand only to be forced down again by a foot pressing into his chest cutting off his airways. “Now, you really didn’t think I’d just let you help them did you?” Rin smirked pressing down harder causing him to cry out involuntarily as his chest burned both from the lack of oxygen and the flames curled around the half-demons foot.

“Okumura-Sensei!”   The pages yelled again concern evident in their voices despite the situation they themselves were in.  He gritted his teeth. He needed to help them. He couldn’t let anyone else get hurt or die because of his brother.  At this point he didn’t have many options, he was all too aware of that.  He couldn’t win against his brother, not with the equipment he had right now and he couldn’t let Rin keep playing with him. His main priority right now had to be the safety of his students. Breathing heavily, he slowly pushed himself to his feet wincing at his body’s protests.

“Everyone when I say run I want you to jump over the flames, go out the back door and get Sir Pheles. Explain what is happening and then stay there ok? DO NOT come back here until I or another teacher says it’s safe.” Yukio ordered, never taking his eyes off of Rin who just stood there leaning against his sword and hand supporting his face, amusement clear in his features.  He could hear Suguro start to protest followed by the sound of what he presumed to be Kamiki slapping him over the head. Rin decided to move then, waltzing towards him so casually that it jarred him, his sword dragging on the ground behind him leaving a trail of flames in its wake. ‘Just a couple more steps. Wait until he’s about to be too close for me to fire’ he planned in his head, tensing up in preparation. He clenched his guns tighter praying he didn’t miss, the lightness of his weapons taunted him, reminding him that he couldn’t afford to miss. He waited a couple of more seconds until he was sure he was close enough for his plan to hopefully be most effective and yelled: “Run!”

He threw himself forward wrapping one arm around Rin’s neck and the other holding the gun to his body. He hissed as the flames dancing around the navy haired demon singed his clothes and skin. Red welts bubbling up immediately. Sparks rushed along his skin wherever he was touching the other.   But he didn’t let go. He fired the gun pressed to the other's abdomen feeling the last tranquiliser round impale itself into the smaller of the two. Using Rin’s moment of shock at his out of character move to his advantages he used the arm looped over his neck to push himself up wrapping his legs around his waist tightly and digging his feet into his brother’s spine.

Rin grunted at the added weight to his front, sword slipping from his grasp.  Surprise and irritation evident in his glare. He growled in annoyance as his flames withered from the sedative. Yukio heard the students in the back use this to their advantage to follow their teacher’s instructions. Slight cries of pain were still heard as they leapt over the weakened flames: They may have lessened but it was obvious to him that the one bullet hadn’t been as effective as he hoped. Yukio let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the back door slamming shut: the Pages had escaped.

Now he just had to somehow keep the squirming half-demon he was latched onto contained until Sir Pheles arrived. A little part of him had hoped that the one tranquilliser would be enough to knock him out but he knew that had been wishful thinking. One would never have been enough for a mid-class demon let alone a demon king. He was just grateful that his students had made it out.

He could feel the exact moment the tranquillisers effects started to wear off, Rin’s body becoming hotter by the second, the flames flaring back up forcefully. He didn’t realise his healing ability would be this strong. Cursing, Yukio braced himself as the half-demon sent a blast of flames from his skin throwing him to the floor once again.  He groaned as his back slammed into a desk. Yukio felt his glasses crack, a piece of the glass breaking off and slicing his cheek.  Blood immediately started to trickle down his face at a steady rate.

“That was a sneaky move, Yukio.  I’m surprised an uptight, weakling like you could even think it up let alone pull it off.” Rin smirked stretching his body languidly. “But it was also a desperate last resort, am I correct? I know you’re out of bullets. What else can you do now?” He laughed as he used his claws to pluck the bullet from his body and flick it at Yukio’s face with little interest in the object.

Yukio grunted and pushed himself to his feet using the desk for support. He turned his head to look into Rin’s eyes.  His heart twisted a little at the resentment in those eyes when he remembered how they always used to look at him with love, admiration, and innocent mischief. He ignored the sensation and spat back “I always was the smarter twin; it doesn’t surprise me that a disgusting, dirty demon like you would underestimate me.”

 He saw Rin clench his fists and he tensed preparing for the inevitable blow.  It did nothing to lessen the blow of Rin’s fist connecting with his jaw and he went flying into the door of the classroom. He bit back a cry of pain not wanting his brother to see just how much of an upper hand he had.

Before he could so much as lift his head, he was thrown through the door. This time unable to mask his pain as he landed in the hallway. Rin straddled him instantly, raising his hand, a look of pure fury consumed his face. Flames lit up his right eye whilst his left stared at him coldly and the contrast in those eyes winded him more than the initial blow. His skin tingled from the sparks the half-demon was emitting again but he didn’t pay it any thought, he couldn’t not in this situation. Yukio’s gaze darted around the hallway looking for anything that would help him hold the furious demon off until help arrived. He was _screwed._ The hallway was empty and there was no door debris near enough for him to grab. Rin was going to _kill_ him. He waited for the blow but nothing happened. He glanced back up at the one pinning him when no punch arrived and froze.

Rin had **that** look on his face. A more sinister, unforgiving version but still that look. That look of pure, honest, determination that used to fill Yukio with pride to see his brother so committed to something but now it made him uneasy when he was the target of the unrelenting force of nature that was Rin.  A shiver ran down Yukio’s spine and he saw the smug smile form on his brother’s face. His face burned with shame. He shouldn’t be showing any weakness to his brother, a demon; it was completely against his position as an exorcist to be influenced in any way by a target: only the weak were affected by demons, Yukio wasn’t weak, not anymore, not after all his training, he couldn’t be.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Rin leant down and whispered hotly in his ear, “If I’m a demon, then what does that make you brother dearest? We have the same blood, the same father.”  He licked the blood from Yukio’s cheek humming contently at the taste. Yukio tensed and tried to buck the half-demon off of him but he wouldn’t budge. Fear flooded his veins. For the first time in his life, he was truly afraid of his brother; the rift between them became crystal clear to Yukio at that moment. Even when he had shot the other, a small part of him had hoped his brother was human but seeing him now so in his element, so filled with malice it was painstakingly obvious that Rin was a demon.

Yukio knew he should move, fight, do something but he just couldn’t move, it felt like he was right back in the monastery staring at the body of their Father with a still smoking gun in his hand. He was hyperaware of what Rin was about to do and despite his mind screaming that he had to push him away because this wasn’t the Rin he knew, his body refused to move.  He was going to die and he knew he deserved it, he caused this. He looked into the half-demons eye, acceptance washing over him.

 

Rin paused eyes flashing, he could see the struggle- over what he didn’t know- going on inside his brother’s head. The sparks flowing across his skin intensified as a dazed look took over the half demon’s eyes. Rin brought a hand to rest on Yukio’s shoulders, almost gently: the sparks continuing to grow stronger to the point where they almost hurt. His breath caught in his throat as Rin slowly brought his lips towards his, eyes unreadable that fogginess covering the azure.  It was almost as if the fog was spreading from his brother to him as his mind short-circuited and he relaxed into the floor, eyes closing. He could feel his heart pounding like crazy, could feel his brother’s breath fanning across his face. _So close_. He parted his lips, felt Rin’s brush lightly against his and...

He choked, eyes flying open in shock. Rin’s face was right in front of him, filled with so many emotions, all traces of that fog gone; Yukio’s oxygen-deprived brain couldn’t identify them all. Anger, hatred, bloodlust, more emotions swam in those azure depths but he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Yukio tried to cry out as his neck burned from the flames coating the others skin, the almost pleasant sparks replaced by a burning inferno.  Noticing this Rin smirked, tightening his hold even more and whispered menacingly “If I’m dirty and disgusting, what does that make you?” as he ground against the bulge in Yukio’s pants.

“OK, I think that’s enough.” A cheery voice piped up. Rin’s weight above him was suddenly ripped away and a yelp left the demon. Yukio immediately started to cough violently, sweet relief filling his body with each breath.  His eyes quickly came back into focus and he scrambled to his feet at the sight of Rin balanced on his tiptoes a look of agony on his face. His tail held in a vice-like grip by “Sir Pheles!” He rasped. He was relieved that his students had listened to him and were not present. Mephisto just stared at him an amused smile playing about his lips.

“I was prepared to see just about anything when I arrived but I must say boys you certainly managed to surprise me this time.” He laughed. Rin hissed at him, wriggling about in his hold to try and free himself. He stopped when the grip on his tail momentarily tightened a whimper coming from him.  “Now, now little brother. I’d just stay still if I were you. I’d hate to have to cast a lovely little enchantment on your lovely tail just so you behave.”  Mephisto warned. Yukio watched in shock as Rin’s eyes filled with fear but the look was gone as fast as it came and a dark anger replaced it.

“Fuck you, you crazy clown! Let me go!” He yelled swiping at the other with his claws. He managed to nick the colourful shorts before Sir Pheles pulled a face, staring into the half-demons eyes for a second face more serious than Yukio had ever seen it. He sighed “You asked for it.” He muttered something quickly in Latin and Yukio watched both in horror and curiosity as his brother went pale then let out the most bloodcurdling scream he’d heard. He thrashed wildly for a second, tears streaming from his eyes, flames flaring up so strongly that he had to take a step back to avoid being burned before he went limp. Only then did Mephisto release his hold and Rin crashed to the floor out cold. Sir Pheles stared down at him for a moment, something like regret swimming in his eyes,  before bending down and placing two fingers on Rin’s forehead and whispering something so quietly Yukio couldn’t hear.

“What did you just do?” Yukio whispered, staring at his brother’s unresponsive form. “I simply increased the sensitivity in his tail tenfold. The prick of a needle would have felt like a white hot poker iron piercing it so you can guess how painful my hold was.” Mephisto stated matter of factly. Yukio didn’t really know what to say to that but he took note that the older demon made no mention of whatever it was he had done after.  Before he could even begin to think of a response, Mephisto was already speaking again. “I’ve already sent the student’s back to the dorms so they are safe.” He looked around the hallway and into the classroom sighing “This is going to be such a pain to clean up.”  

Yukio was still unsure of what to say He wasn’t even sure he would be able to speak now the adrenaline had worn off and his body began to let him know just how much of a mess it itself was. Sir Pheles seemed to notice this and patted his shoulder with sympathy. “I believe we can finish this conversation in my office with some tea and painkillers. Although I do recommend you see a doctor at some point, Mr. Okumura, you are looking worse for wear.” Yukio just nodded not having the energy to disagree.

“Let us go then” Mephisto stated, using his umbrella to levitate the Kurikara from the floor of the classroom to his grasp and Rin's body behind them as he started walking off. Yukio slowly followed behind, wincing with every step. He brushed the wood chips and dust from his coat as they walked on the only thought in his mind being why he had caved so easily in his brother’s hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written any type of fight scene so I'm not sure how it is.  
> Rin will probably seem out of character in these early chapters so I tried to keep Yukios personality as close as possible.  
> Once again any criticism is welcome :)  
> Next chapter should be up by Sunday x


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry for how long it has took me to actually update this, uni swamped me! I've edited all the chapters since I now have a clearer idea of where the story will be going.  
> To make up for the super long wait (again, sorry!) 3 chapters will be posted this week, with Chapter 6 being posted later tonight.

Mephisto’s office never failed to remind Yukio of an odd mixture of shabby chic and sophistication.  He supposed that it fit the rambunctious demon quite well though.  Mephisto pranced into the room throwing himself into the chair at his desk and smirking slightly as he span around to face his desk. He muttered under his breath and tapped the umbrella atop the desk and Rin’s body was dropped onto one of the couches, his body unresponsive. It was more like a wax doll than living body; the thought made Yukio nauseous. Just what was it that Sir Pheles had done to the half demon?  The kurikara was placed down underneath the desk out of Rin’s sight.

Yukio took a deep breath to calm himself, wincing slightly at the pain it caused. He slowly limped over to the chairs on the other side of the desk and sat down. In an even voice, he asked, “What is going on Sir Pheles? Judging by how calm you are about our wards being broken you must know something about this.” He waved his hands towards the limp form on the couch to punctuate his point.  He was in full on exorcist mode, t was almost a defence mechanism at this point; a way to avoid the turmoil of feelings that this entire experience had dredged up and forced him to confront.

 

Mephisto just sat behind his desk, staring at Yukio with an amused but slightly sombre expression and then after glancing back at the knocked out half demon stated “If you asking me if I knew that Rin Okumura, your brother, was alive then yes I was aware of the fact. I may work with the Vatican but I still speak and meet with my father and brothers you know.” He leaned back in his chair arms coming up to rest behind his head. “But if you are asking if I was aware of the fact he would show up here then no I was not; that is something I appear to have not been informed of.” He pursed his lips looking less than pleased with apparently being left out of the loop.

Anger rose up inside of Yukio. He flew to his feet, hands slamming against the desk. “If you knew he wasn’t dead, why didn’t you inform the Vatican! That is your duty as the headmaster of True Cross Academy.” He spat, desperately trying to control his expression and emotions: he was an exorcist, one of the youngest there ever was and he could not be an irrational, overly emotional teenager right now.  Yukio winced slightly as the movement pulled at his already overworked muscles.

Mephisto saw this and instead of answering right away he reached into one of the draws on his desk and pulled out a pack of painkillers then passed Yukio a cup of tea from a set he materialised from thin air as he was doing so. Yukio knew better than to refuse when he so obviously needed it, with a quiet thanks he took the pills and cup and slowly lowered himself back into the seat. He swallowed the pills and chased them down with the tea, eyes falling shut for a second as the calming scent of chamomile filled his senses. Feeling a lot calmer and more in control Yukio placed the tea on the desk and calmly apologised. “I’m sorry for losing my temper there for a second, Sir Pheles, please continue.”

With a small nod, Mephisto continued: “Whilst I am aware I should have reported the fact that Rin was alive to the Vatican, I also felt I had no need to. I didn’t think he would leave Gehenna any time soon from his and Satan’s behaviour the last time I was there.  There was nothing in their actions to suggest that Rin would be allowed to leave so soon after awakening and so I had not, I suppose you could say ‘updated’ the wards to recognise him as a threat rather than a regular half demon/ half exorcist like many exorcists’ here are. I see now that was a mistake on my behalf.”

Yukio took a minute to think over everything Sir Pheles had said before replying “I understand somewhat how this happened so I’ll leave it to you to explain the circumstances surrounding his appearance to the Vatican when we appear before the Grigori.” 

Sir Pheles opened his mouth to say something but a muffled groan from behind them made him pause. “Oh, would you look at that it seems the last member has finally decided to join the party!” Mephisto laughed as Rin weakly pushed himself into a seated position, wincing as his back grazed the chair; Yukio figured his tail must still be sensitive. He sat hunched forward, arms wrapped around himself like a small child before he seemed to realise where he was and that his sword was not in his grasp or near him. Standing so fast that Yukio felt he would have missed it had he blinked, Rin darted around the table and grabbed Mephistos’ collar. His flames fared around him, eyes flashing angrily, he didn’t even seem to notice Yukio’s presence as he held it tightly and growled in a low, threatening voice that sounded every bit the demon he was: “Where is it? What have you done with it?” 

Yukio stared at his older twin in shock, never in all the times, he had seen Rin angry had he looked so _feral._ He didn’t know whether to put it down to his demonic heritage awakening or the significance of the sword but either way, even though he was not the on this ferocity was aimed at, he was completely and utterly terrified of the person before him for the first time in his life.

The same could not be said for Sir Pheles who looked like he was relaxing on holiday; not a trace of fear or tension was on his face despite the snarling half demon in front of him. He snorted placing one hand over Rins and smirked: “If you would like a repeat of the corridor, please do continue with your theatrics, I have all day to speak to the both of you so there’s no rush.”  He released Rin’s hand and made an ‘as you were’ gesture as he stared expectantly at the scowling boy.

Rin stared at him for a moment trying to distinguish how serious the threat was before he tore his hand of off Mephisto's collar, stormed back to the coach and sat rigidly on the farthest edge looking ready to bolt out the door at any moment.  Yukio bit back a laugh, despite the obvious signs of the demonic nature of the boy he looked every the part the petulant, grumpy brother he had known  for so long before so much had changed; it was a little jarring to see him acting so differently to how he was just some minutes ago in the classroom. Rin finally seemed to notice that Yukio was also in the room and he paled slightly, looking away quickly. He was confused at the sudden changed in the half-demons behaviour but put it down to him feeling defenceless without the kurikara.

Sir Pheles sighed at Rin’s position and muttered: “suppose that’s the best we can hope for right now.”  Guessing that he was finally going to tell them why it was he had brought them here, Yukio turned back to him and waited for the demon to speak.

“Whilst I understand why you want to turn Rin into the Vatican, I can’t allow you to do that Yukio.” Mephisto said adding “At least not yet.” As an afterthought at the look on Yukio’s face. 

**Slam.**

The two of them jumped slightly at the sound of Rin smacking his hands down onto the coffee table. Yukio turned slightly to stare at him, eyes wide at the furious half demon.  Those azure eyes stared pointedly at Sir Pheles, fire burning deep in them. He growled lowly “Do not talk about me like I’m not even here.” He sharply turned glaring at Yukio as he spat out   “Why would I even consider the Vatican? I’ll be gone and back in Gehenna before they can even send exorcists of a high enough skill here” He was saying, tone hot with anger but tinged with an edge of something he couldn’t place at the mention of Gehenna. “ “I’m not going anywhere with you let alone to the fucking Vatican. I’ll kill you before I step foot in there. I’ll kill every exorcist I come across if that’s what it takes for you both to let me leave. I’m done entertaining you Mephisto, give me my goddam sword back before I make you” Danger rolled of Rin in waves and Yukio had to physically repress a shiver, this wasn’t the Rin he knew, this was a pure demon there were no traces of humanity in his eyes just fury and bloodlust.

Sir Pheles sighed and muttered so quietly that Yukio could barely hear “Guess this won’t be as simple as I hoped, he’s further gone than I thought.” Then he said loud enough for Rin to hear, voice both serious and teasing: “My dear younger brother, I would gladly let you leave if possible but alas I cannot.” 

The half-demon glared, stalking over to the desk and slammed his hands down, the wood instantly burning from the heat he was realising. Yukio took a step back, the heat overwhelming standing next to the other, it was almost as if Rin himself was a flame burning bright and angry and Yukio could only hope they could control it before a wildfire broke loose.

Mephisto pouted looking at the scorch marks spread across the desk “I liked this desk, it’s Italian.” He pushed himself up from his seat and walked around it coming to a step next to the raging half demon. “I can’t let you leave yet for two reasons: 1. You breached my barriers Rin the Vatican will already be aware of that if you were to try and leave through them again now you’d be surrounded before you even got to the exit.”

“And the second reason...” The heat obviously not bothering him he placed a hand on the other's shoulder and leant down to whisper something in his ear raising his gaze to Yukio. He was shocked by how effective whatever he said was as Rin almost immediately seemed to calm, body becoming less tense and the heated air dispersing almost as quickly as it had appeared.

“Ok,” he muttered reluctance clear in his voice. “I’ll stay here for now until the Vatican calms down but the second they do I am gone, do you hear me?” Rin said his tone serious and warning.

Mephisto smiled “Of course my dear little brother, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  He looked to Yukio who was still staring confused at Rin, he was still in shock over the sudden switch in his behaviour: he had gone from a snarling demon to a calm human in a second and Yukio felt like if this kept up he’d end up with whiplash added to his list of injuries.

As if his body decided now would be a good time to remind him of just how many he already had, the cuts started to throb causing him to double over slightly in pain. Sir Pheles looked at him with concern and calmly stated: “I believe now would be a good time to stop this conversation so Yukio can go check on his students and see to himself, I’m sure you’re more than ready to rest.”

Yukio nodded his agreement and immediately began to walk towards the door.

“Aaaah I would like for you to stay a little longer my dear little brother there is still something I need to discuss with you,” Mephisto said behind him and vaguely Yukio heard Rin make a sound of agreement but he was frozen in shock the fact that Sir Pheles had referred to the half-demon so familiarly throughout the conversation; it had completely gone over his head in the stress of dealing with the others reappearance. Now that he had managed to process that a bit this snippet became glaringly clear. He managed to choke out “little brother”.

At this new information, Yukio could feel a headache coming on. He pinched his forehead staring expectantly at the other two people in the room who were suspiciously silent.

Mephisto was the first to speak. “Aah, I forgot you are unaware of your paternal biological ties. Well, let me reintroduce myself to you!” He sang. “Samael, The King of Time at your service, my dear younger sibling.”

//////////

“I think you broke him.”  A voice somewhere said minor amusement clear in each word.

“Nonsense!” Another replied, closer to him.

Yukio slowly blinked back into the present, noting a dull pain in his head from how hard he had gripped it.  He must how zoned out after hearing Mephisto’s, or rather _Samael’s_ , confession. Vaguely he realised that it should have been rather apparent that the headmaster was not who he said he was because of how powerful he was.

“So you’re also a son of Satan?” He managed to say, slowly coming back to his senses.  “I suppose the Vatican is not aware of this are they?” Yukio added voice unamused. 

Mephisto snorted “Of course they don’t know, those fools wouldn’t know if Satan himself was right under their noses unless he announced it. I trust you won’t inform them of this fact, what with the scandal it would cause and all.” Yukio simply made a sound of agreement, face betraying nothing.

“Oh and do continue to call me as usual, it seems silly to have you change names now.” He laughed. Again, Yukio just made a sound of agreement never taking his eyes off of Mephisto, making it clear his trust in the man had been shaken.  After a few seconds, he sighed sounding exhausted “Is there anything else you wanted to say or may I be allowed to go now?”

Mephisto shook his head and said, “There is just one more thing I probably should inform the both of you about now that I think about it.” He looked at the two of them and had to hide his smirk. “I will not be returning Rin’s sword.”

  He had barely finished his sentence before Rin was up out of his seat and once again gripping the man’s collar.

 “What’s the meaning of this you oversized clown?” He hissed. “You know I can’t return to Gehenna without it. You know what that sword is!” 

Yukio was shocked to hear this and didn’t realise he had spoken until he was already halfway through the sentence: “What do you mean you can’t return without it, I would have thought it would be a blessing to be rid of the sword that suppressed your true nature all these years?” Rin shot a dark glare at him before he could snap at Yukio, Sir Pheles piped up:

“The sword still holds his demonic heart, whilst he could return to Gehenna without it he would be severely weakened and under threat from those who do not like the idea of one of Satan’s spawn being partially human as well as raised by an exorcist.” Rin made a noise of protest at his situation being explained to his twin.

Mephisto sighed, plucking Rin’s hand from his body and standing. “Now before I explain why it is I am not returning the sword, I need the both of you to promise something.” He said an odd glint in his eyes. The twin’s looked at him curiously, not saying anything. Rolling his eyes at the lack of response he continued: “I need you to promise you won’t try to kill each other. It would be far too much hassle for me to have to clean up a body and explain to the Vatican what happened.” Before either of the boys could protest he held up a finger to silence them. “Don’t worry, you can fight to your heart’s content once I’m finished with the Kurikara and Rin can leave.”

Rin, angry at being kept at the school and ordered around, snapped “Why, what are you doing with my sword?!”

“Nothing troublesome, little brother I simply need to evaluate the enchantment that keeps your heart locked inside of it unless you would prefer me to remove it?” Mephisto smirked. Rin tensed and said in a small voice that seemed misplaced aggressive boy:“No. I’ll stay here. Keep the sword as long as you need.”

Seeing his older brother so complaint shocked Yukio and for a second he just stared at the navy haired half demon feeling as if he was staring at a complete stranger. 

“Wonderful!” Mephisto cheered, hopping up to sit on the edge of his desk. “As the Vatican is aware of a ‘security breach’ in the school I hope you understand that you can’t wander around the campus grounds for the time being; it would be a hassle if they were to learn that not only are you alive but also that it was you who so easily entered the building.” He looked at Yukio and then continued. “You’ll be staying in the same room of course so that we can make sure Rin doesn’t get found. I’ll be checking in to make sure neither of you has harmed the other.”

Yukio opened his mouth to argue, to say he wouldn’t stay in the same room as the other. That he couldn’t. Being so close to Rin would be hell for him; it would be a constant reminder of what they once were and he wasn’t sure he could stomach it. Looking at the smirk on Mephisto’s face he knew it would be pointless to argue and shut his mouth, tensely nodding his agreement.

“Fantastic!” Mephisto clapped. “You may leave now Yukio, I‘m sure you wish to check on your students and get some rest.” With a wave of his umbrella, the office door swung open and Yukio started to leave once again.

Just as he walked out the door, Mephisto added: “I will be delivering Rin to your room later this evening.” As the door swung shut, he glanced back only to pause at the overtly serious expression Sir Pheles held, figuring Rin was most likely going to be scolded for his entrance earlier Yukio continued walking. His confusion and curiosity peaked through at the quiet, gentle “How bad is it Rin.” He heard come from the older demon before the door swang shut and silence weighed down the hallway.

//////////

The sun had long since set by the time Yukio returned to his room. It had taken longer than he expected to calm his students and vaguely explain what had happened without putting himself or Sir Pheles in a compromising position. By the end of his explanation, he was sure the students were more confused than they were to start, but they thankfully seemed to realise that he didn’t want them to question what he’d said and simply thanked him for helping and apologised for being useless. He simply nodded, too tired to even reassure them that they acted in the same way any rational person would after seeing blue flames for the first time.

After bidding them goodnight he trudged back to his room, shirt half undone before he was even through the door. He had forgotten in his tired state that he would have a roommate from today so when he opened the door and saw Rin sitting on the other bed in the room silently staring at his claws with an unreadable expression clouding his face, he started then tensed in apprehension. He knew that they both agreed to be ‘civil’ until Rin was free to leave but he couldn’t help but expect the half demon to go back on his word like any other demon would.

But Rin didn’t even seem to pay any notice to him as he entered the room, seemingly transfixed in his staring. Yukio just scoffed and grabbed his night clothes. He only turned to look at his brother again once he had exited the bathroom and climbed into bed.

“I’m going to sleep. If you’re not doing anything productive turn the dammed light off.” He said, voice cold. Rin nodded and reached over to turn the light off. Yukio could see in the faint moonlight Rin crawl under the covers and lay stock still facing the wall. He rolled his eyes at the other’s childish behaviour and shut his eyes.

5 minutes passed. Then 10. 30. An hour. Yet, Yukio couldn’t fall asleep; he was too tense, waiting for the half-demon in the other bed to do something. Rin had yet to move from his position facing the wall which he found odd: he knew just how much of a fidget the other was after countless nights spent in the same room, the same bed. If the past year had not happened, Yukio would have asked the other what was wrong, even went over and held him till he explained what was troubling him. But it had happened so he just laid there; eyes still shut pretending he wasn’t so aware of his brother lying just as awake as him just across the room.

Only a couple more minutes had passed when Yukio heard movement from the other side of the room. He didn’t move, keeping his eyes shut and slowing his breathing so that he appeared to be asleep. He heard the door open and Rin silently walk out. Once the door closed completely he opened his eyes and sat up staring at the door. He figured he should probably go out after him, make sure he didn’t try to leave or be seen but now that the other was no longer present his mind finally relaxed and his body seemed to become a lead weight from exhaustion. So he laid back down and pretended he hadn’t just seen the half-demon sneak out deciding he’d just have to deal with it tomorrow, consequences be damned.

For some reason despite no longer being on edge or cautious of danger, Yukio still couldn’t sleep.  He figured it was the leftover adrenaline from fighting earlier and after another hour of lying trying everything from counting sheep to forcibly relaxing each individual muscle, he gave up. He turned the light on and began to work on lesson plans to distract himself from his exhaustion and the fact the other bed was still empty, nervousness swirling in his gut at the thought of the other causing trouble and as much as he hated to admit it: worry.     

Rin didn’t return until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/C welcome as always x  
> This would have been up yesterday but I got distracted after watching the season finale and forgot to upload it :')


	4. Remembering and Realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry for how long it has took me to actually update this, uni swamped me! I've edited all the chapters since I now have a clearer idea of where the story will be going.  
> To make up for the super long wait (again, sorry!) 3 chapters will be posted this week, with Chapter 6 being posted later tonight.

Yukio knew he should have said something to Rin when he returned, knew he should have said something about him disappearing all night despite what Sir Pheles had said. But he couldn’t. His mind was already chaotic with his reappearance causing feelings he thought were long since gone to return with a vengeance; it left him fighting a war between his heart and brain and he wasn’t sure which would win. He wasn’t sure which he wanted to win in the end.

The most he managed to do as his older brother slipped through the door, an odd look in his eyes,  looking like he’d be in a fight was glare icily at him until he shuffled into the bathroom muttering something about a shower. As soon as the door shut, Yukio released a breath and gripped his shirt above his heart feeling it beat wildly in his chest. He didn’t want to feel like this. He shouldn’t and he struggled to understand why he did. Rin was a demon, the beating of his heart should only be hatred and fear and whilst both flowed through his veins in constant whenever the demon was near, something else existed in his heart buried deep under the negative but trying to claw its way out; he hated it.

He spent so long internally struggling over his conflicting views that he didn’t hear Rin return from the shower and startled when he smirked: “So what am I supposed to be doing all day whilst the great _Okumura-Sensei_ goes about his business?” He walked gracefully over to where Yukio sat rigidly and vaulted himself up onto the desk. He turned to look at the younger and Yukio noted that the look he thought he saw on his brother’s face earlier was gone and he had returned to the irritatingly arrogant demon he was, eyes blank from human emotions. He figured that it must have been a trick of light that made him look so, so...

“Are you listening _Okumura-Sensei?”_ Rin whined voice petulant. “What am I supposed to do all day if that shitty clown won’t let me leave? Ooooo! Am I coming to class with you?! Oh, that shall be fun, I’m sure you’re students are just **dying** to see me again.” He laughed sadistically. Yukio clenched his teeth, anger pulsing through him at the others attitude. A fierce protectiveness overcame him at the thought of his students getting hurt or worse.

“Don’t you even dare **think** about doing anything to them. If you do...” He spat then leaned forward resting his forehead against Rin’s fury clear in his usually cold eyes. “I won’t miss this time.” He finished, holding the older’s eyes for a minute to make his point clear. Frustratingly, the navy haired one simply snorted at the threat and said: “So he does have a heart, after all, I was becoming to think you were more of a demon than I.”

**BANG**

Rin’s back collided with the desk, papers fluttering around the tense pair. Yukio’s hands shook as he held the smirking boy to the table.

 **“Don’t** ever compare the two of us.” He said voice filled with a quiet fury. “I am nothing like you.” Tightening his grip for a second as he spoke Yukio glared at his brother before releasing him and stalking over to the window adamantly refusing to look back lest he actually kill the demon brat... A low laugh came from the desk followed by a whispered: “We both know that isn’t true.” He heard Rin get up and walk over to his bed before the sound of the bed springs informed him that the other had made them-self comfy.

Something in Yukio got a step closer to snapping at the other’s comment, he wanted to hit Rin, wanted to choke him until the only noises he could make were pathetic whimpers and cries as Yukio slowly forced the life out of him. The strength of his desire to hurt the other scared him, it was so intense that it reminded him of, well of a demon. Suddenly he wanted to get as far away from his brother as possible; he was bringing to many emotions to the surface, too many things that Yukio didn’t like. But, before Yukio could move, the door to the room burst open and Sir Pheles skipped in.

“Good morning, my dear younger brothers! I do hope we have been getting along.” He sang as he walked further into the room.

Yukio figured this would be a good time to raise his concerns about taking Rin with him today, especially after what had been said earlier and the thoughts still quietly pulsing in his mind. He had only just managed to calm his students down hours before, if the cause of their worry was to show up today; he didn’t even want to think about how he would manage to teach them, let alone if he would even be able to focus himself with the object of his struggles staring at him.

“Sir Pheles, I know you said to keep Rin under watch at all times to make sure he isn’t found, but I don’t think bringing him to my class is a good idea. I don’t even know how we would begin to explain this to the students without them panicking or someone being alerted.” He reasoned. “Is there no way to just make him stay here like a boundary spell or something?”  He hoped the eccentric demon would listen to him and not make him have to spend more time with the source of his confliction for any longer than absolutely necessary.

Mephisto laughed “Aaah don’t worry, even I can see how many issues there would be with Rin going with you. That’s why during the day he will be with me.” Rin made a sound of protest and opened his mouth ready to argue but Mephisto held up a finger and continued “Ah ah little brother, it’s not what you’re thinking. I need your assistance with examining your sword and you know you have to come see me every day anyway so this kills two birds with one stone!” He clapped his hands and turned back to the door. As he walked he said over his shoulder “I will return Rin a little bit after your class finishes please do try to be back before then Yukio. Now come along Rin, I’m sure our youngest brother wants to get to class.”

Rin groaned as he stood up muttering his understanding, he traipsed after Mephisto, swinging the door shut behind him. Yukio just stood there for a second; blinking in shock at how easy and convenient that was before shaking his head. He didn’t even want to think about his brother right now or Sir Pheles’ half explanations. Concluding that until he had to return to his dorm he wouldn’t think about the half-demon at all, he picked up everything he would need for the day and made his way to the school determined to help his students as much as he could.

/////////

Despite telling himself that he wasn’t going to think about his brother today, Yukio just couldn’t stop his mind from drifting whenever he wasn’t busy. He kept remembering the Rin before this whole mess and then comparing him to the person he is now; this just left a heavy feeling in his chest as it would register that his brother was basically a stranger to him after everything. Then his mind would drift to the feeling that consumed him when Rin pinned him in the hallway which would then transform to him remembering the intense desire to hurt Rin, to _kill_ Rin this morning. Yukio just ended up feeling even more confused and lost than he did before.

With a sigh, he opened the door to the cram classroom praying that teaching would be enough of a distraction that he would at least get some time without the navy haired boy invading his mind. He barely had time to take note of the fact that the room had been completely fixed after yesterday before questions were thrown at him. It seemed that even here he wouldn’t be able to escape his brother.

He managed to gather that most of the questions were the same as last nights and he figured his exhausted appearance was what had prompted a rehash. Sighing, he walked over to his desk and set his bag down picking up a piece of chalk he turned towards the board and stated to the students: “I will try and answer whatever questions you have after class so, for now, turn to page 71. Today we are looking at the effects different solutions have on demons of different classes...”

Yukio should have known that agreeing to answer the student’s questions would lead to this. Everyone was gathered around his desk talking over each other as he sat trying his best to ignore the headache he could feel coming. He raised a hand signalling everyone to be quiet for a second. He sighed “I’m not sure I can answer all your questions, but if you continue to talk over each other I won’t be answering any; is that understood?”

As to be expected the first to speak was Suguro. He said in a respectful but frustrated voice “If your brother is the son of Satan then doesn’t that mean you are too?”  Yukio released a breath at the question. It hadn’t even crossed his mind the night before to explain this to his students and seeing the slightly fearful expressions on their faces made him feel terrible.

“I’m sorry.” He started. “I should have explained this last night. Whilst we are twins, only, my brother inherited the flames. I was too weak in the womb and they rejected me leading to only one of us being born as a fully ‘fledged’ son of Satan. So to answer your question: No I am not.” He explained calmly, watching relief bloom on all the student's faces at the revelation that their teacher wasn’t a carrier of the cursed flames.

Yukio was just about to ask what else it was they wanted to know when Shima piped up, laughing “To tell you the truth that’s all we really wanted to know, it’s just we were all too nervous to ask earlier.” He sheepishly starched the back of his head. “We’re sorry to have held you back Sensei, we’ll be going now. See you tomorrow!” A chorus of farewells was thrown his way as the student’s shuffled out the classroom. Except for...

“Sheimi? Is everything alright?” Yukio said, confused as to why she had stayed. She rubbed her hands together and nervously stated “I just wanted to thank you for helping us all yesterday. We were trapped and didn’t know what to do so thanks for getting us out of there.” He smiled at her politeness, a fond feeling filling his chest. “It’s no problem Sheimi, I was just doing my job and protecting you all.” He said, smilingly gently at the girl. She returned the smile and started to leave.

She paused at the door and called back softly “Yukio.” He turned to look at her and was slightly taken back by the soft expression on her face. “I hope you have someone who protects you as well.”  With that, she left the room. Yukio just stared at where she stood for a moment, her words sparked a memory within him that caused his heart to both feel warm and cold at the same time.

/////

 _“Why must you always get into fights Nii-san! One of these times, you’re going to be seriously hurt!” Yukio yelled, worry clear in his voice._ Rin laughed, wincing as it pulled the stitches on his face. “You’ll always be there to patch me up though, ‘Mr. Doctor to be’ so I’ll be fine.” He said a soft smile on his face.  He raised a bandaged hand and gently stroked the younger’s cheek, eyes filled with affection and protectiveness. “I’m not going to let anyone bad mouth or hurt you, ever.” Rin continued holding his gaze. Yukio’s breath caught at the intenseness of the conviction for his words that he could see in Rin’s eyes.

“But I can’t bear to see you hurt, especially because of me.  Why can’t you just let them pick on me I’m used to it so it’s ok.” Yukio mumbled, rubbing his fingers over the bruises littering the blue-eyed one's arms. Rin simply grabbed a hold of his hand and laced their fingers together, lightly squeezing. “How can I live with myself if I let them hurt you, knowing I could have stopped them?” He whispered, staring at their joined hands for a moment before making eye contact once again, his eyes warm.

“We may be 15, but you will always be my younger brother, Yukio. I will always be there to protect you no matter what.” Rin said seriously, sounding older than Yukio had ever heard him sound before. “Nii-san” _He sighed leaning forward, the older following his lead..._

///////

The sounds of people moving around in the hallway startled Yukio from the memory. Remembering the past only made him feel more conflicted about his brother. Rubbing his face in frustration, he looked at the time. He gasped and bolted from his seat. Grabbing his things quickly he ran from the classroom, fumbling for the key to the dorms. How had it gotten so late? Had he been so consumed by the past that he hadn’t realised over 2 hours had passed since he dismissed the students?!

Growling, he ran up the stairs of the dorm. Mephisto had told him he’d be returning Rin to the room shortly after the class had finished. He prayed that the other was still in the room and hadn’t used this as a chance to run. A small part of him hoped that Rin had left so that he didn’t have to see him again, it was too confusing seeing someone he hated so strongly but held so many warm memories for.

Shaking his head at the dark thoughts he burst through the door to their room he froze at the sight before him.

Rin, clad in his blue flames growling menacingly at the figure stood ready to attack in the other corner of the room. Barely even registering the other person in the room at this second, Yukio stared frozen at his brother finally realising why it was he felt so conflicted about his brother. It was because despite everything, despite the evidence right in front of him that Rin was a very different person now; some part of him still viewed him as the irresponsible, hot-headed older brother he once was. It was clear now that he could see the same passion to defend that he held whenever he used to look at Yukio; a part of him missed being in the receiving end of that look, he could admit that much to himself.

But as he stared at him now, growling low in his throat like a vicious animal, claws poised to attack and flames curling around him he realised. His Rin was no longer alive, he died that day in the monastery and the _thing_ in front of him wearing the face of his brother was a demon and that was all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone whose read so far and left kudos.  
> I'm glad you're liking this so far.  
> The next chapter should be up by Saturday. xx


	5. Lies and truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry for how long it has took me to actually update this, uni swamped me! I've edited all the chapters since I now have a clearer idea of where the story will be going.  
> To make up for the super long wait (again, sorry!) 3 chapters will be posted this week, with Chapter 6 being posted later tonight.

The room was filled with a tense silence. The only sound filling the space being Rin’s growling. After realising why he felt so conflicted about his brother, Yukio felt like he’d lost him all over again now that he accepted the truth. He needed time to try and wrap his head around it, to come to terms with the fact that the person he’d loved and respected for so long was now the very thing he hated. But he knew he couldn’t do so now. He would have time to truly face the last year and everything that had happened when the demon was back where he belonged.

Shaking his head to focus, Yukio turned his attention to the other person in the room, who had yet to move. He wanted to draw his guns but who could he point them at: he promised Sir Pheles he would not harm Rin and if the other person was an exorcist, drawing a weapon on them would be classed as treason.  He couldn’t even tell who it was from where he was standing the large hoodie blocking their face; at most he knew it was a woman. The tiny shorts told him that much.

_Tiny shorts._

It can’t be, he thought. It better not be.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” He said evenly. The hooded figure started to laugh and he knew _ohhhh_ he knew who it was and how he wished he was wrong.

“Come on Yukio, are you really saying you don’t recognise me?” They teased. A hand was lifted and the hoodie removed hot pink and yellow tresses tumbling free.

“Shura” He groaned, he was both relieved and terrified it was her; he knew how good of an exorcist she was if she were to attack Rin... He quickly glanced at his brother to see him still crouched threateningly but at the very least no longer growling But it looked like he was fighting with something in his head, eyes glazed but furious. “What are you doing here?” Yukio asked, his hand discreetly reaching for the tranquiliser bullets and gun.

“Yukio, stop reaching for your gun, I’m not here to kill you,” Shura said teasingly. “The Vatican sent me after Mephisto’s extremely vague explanation of why his barrier was breached. They wanted to see if there were any high-class demons in the school. And would you look at that, there is!”

She turned slightly to look at him but at the same time kept Rin in her sights, it was clear she didn’t trust the demon not to attack and frankly, Yukio wasn’t sure he did either. Speaking of said high-class demon...” She sang. “Oi, Yukio.” She said voice becoming serious. “Isn’t that your brother, the one you supposedly killed?”

Yukio swallowed. He knew he had to answer but he wasn’t sure how without screwing himself and Sir Pheles over.  He could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck as Shura continued staring at him, pink eyes calculating.  He could tell some of the truth he supposed as long as he left Sir Pheles out of it, he technically had done nothing wrong or at the very least Vatican getting involved wrong.

Before he could begin some form of explanation from his turbulent thoughts, Rin growled menacingly, seeming to have finally reached some conclusion: “Fuck this, I’m not listening to you two talk about me like I’m not here, I’ll deal with you myself. No way am I being dragged to the Vatican!” Yukio jumped back in shock as Rin sent flames flying towards where Shura stood. She barely flinched as she leapt back out of the way and drew her sword from her chest.

Rin charged at her and Yukio could only stand and stare. His ears had grown, his canines sharper and claws longer. His eyes were empty apart from the burning anger that consumed them. He looked just like he did when he drew the sword back in his classroom, but he didn’t have his sword now, was this just how far gone from _human_ he was?

Even without his sword, he was holding his own against Shura dodging her attacks and controlling his flames enough to use them as weapons.  Every time he threw his flames towards her she would doge then try to hit him somewhere vital with her sword and he’d summon more flames to deflect it, and it would repeat like a deadly dance. Yukio realised that somehow he needed to stop them that if they kept going one of them was going to end up killing the other eventually. The question was how he knew they wouldn’t listen if he just yelled at them to stop and he knew he didn’t have enough tranquilisers to knock both of them out.

He was seconds away from calling Mephisto and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Knowing he would probably regret it, he threw himself between the two, physically repressing the urge to flinch when Shura’s sword and Rin’s flames stopped inches from him. Every nerve ending in him flared up with the urge to move as he stared down the point of Shura’s blade and felt the heat coursing behind him.

“What the hell are you two doing?!” He yelled before either of them could get a word out forcibly pushing his nerves down so his voice remained steady. “Shura did you not just saying you weren’t here to kill us? And Rin do you really think killing her would stop you being found by the Vatican, it’d just speed it up, you idiot!”

The two in question just stared at him eyes wide. Shura’s in shock and Rin’s in a mix of shock and conflict, Yukio figured he wanted to keep fighting.  Shura was the first to speak “Yukio, what were you thinking? I could have _stabbed_ you, you idiot!” She looked at Rin for a minute searching his face and then after concluding he wasn’t going to attack decided to put her sword away. Turning back to Yukio she continued “And I said I wasn’t here to kill _you_ , I said nothing regarding your brother who, yes I was sent here to either subdue and take to the Vatican or kill if they didn’t cooperate. Don’t give me that look Yukio, I didn’t know the high-level demon was your brother until I walked in here, I thought he was dead just like you said.”

Rin hissed at her at hearing why she came. Yukio grabbed his arm before he could attack her again and whispered in his ear “If you keep going, _I_ will take you to the Vatican myself regardless of what Sir Pheles said.” The older twin glared eyes flickering between anger and calmness, eventually, he ripped his arm out of the hold and stormed over to his bed, throwing himself on to it never once taking his eyes off of Shura or letting his flames fully burn out.

Shura looked shocked as she watched the exchange mumbling something as Rin skulked on his bed. “What?” Yukio said, confused by her expression. She seemed to debate something in her head before simply shaking it. “It doesn’t matter, what does matter Yukio is why you didn’t inform the Vatican that he was alive or did you know all along that you hadn’t killed him?” The suspicious look in her eye hurt him a little bit, it was clear she was mistrustful about the whole situation despite how long she had known him; he couldn’t say he blamed her, after all, he had lied to her before.

With a sigh, Yukio walked over to his bed and sat down gesturing for Shura to take a seat at the desk. Once she was sat he quietly began his explanation: “I didn’t know he was alive, at least not until yesterday when he appeared in my classroom.”

“The breach in Mephisto’s barrier,” Shura said, nodding eyes flickering to the demon glaring at his sheets.

“Yes, that was Rin. I got the students to leave the classroom because I was fighting with him and told them to go get Sir Pheles.” He paused, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Once they were gone, I knew I had to keep Rin occupied until help arrived, we ended up in the hallway and after struggling for a few minutes Sir Pheles arrived and subdued Rin with some kind of enchantment on his tail.” Out of the corner of his eye, Yukio saw Rin scowl and rub his tail. He knew he was missing out some of what happened but he really didn’t want to have to explain to Shura what happened in the hallway, when he didn’t even understand it himself.

Shura sighed, leaning back in the chair. “So what happened after that, why didn’t you turn him in or kill him I mean you’ve done it before, I don’t understand why you didn’t this time.” She questioned clearly confused about his out of character actions. He didn’t know how to answer that, he wasn’t sure if Sir Pheles wanted others to know what he was doing; Yukio didn’t even really know himself what that was in the first place. He decided to tell some sort of half-truth knowing she was more likely to accept it if it held some element of the truth.

“Both myself and Sir Pheles felt it best to keep him here under watch for the time being. We wanted to determine how much of a threat he was and whether he knows any useful information about Satan. He is supposed to always be with one of us but I got caught up after my class finished today and ended up being late as you know.” He said confidently hoping she didn’t pick up on just how much of it was lies. Rin snorted behind them and rolled his eyes obviously enjoying Yukio’s suffering. He glared at his older brother clearly telling him to keep his mouth shut with the look.

Shura made a sound of acknowledgement, obviously thinking over what he just said. She suddenly stood up and walked over to the window staring out at the setting sun. “You know.” She began her tone tinged lightly with sorrow. “Shiro once mentioned to me something about your brother; he said that if the day ever came I’d be a great teacher for him.” She snorted: “Why he ever thought I’d train that monster is beyond me.”

Rin froze for a second and Yukio reached for his gun right as he snarled “What did you just call me?” He braced himself to stand, flames already flickering about him.

“Rin!” Yukio snapped holding his gun by his side. “Sit down, now is not the time.” The navy-haired demon stared at him for a couple of seconds eyes never shifting from his, searching his gaze for something before grumbling and relaxing back into the bed flames dissipating as he did. With a sigh, Yukio turned his attention back to Shura who looked slightly spooked. Before Yukio could comment the look was gone and she continued:

“Anyway as I was saying, Shiro told me about him, told me to trust him if the day ever came. He never did explain what he meant by the day, but I’m assuming he meant something like this.” She paused and looked at Rin for a second considering something then focused her gaze on Yukio.

“Look I really should tell the Vatican I found the intruder and who it is but if I’m being honest I’m not even sure what to say to them about this.” She groaned running a hand through her hair, irritation clear on her face.

“Does that mean you won’t tell them?” Yukio said and tried hard to hide the hope in his voice. He knew he really should report his brother to the Vatican regardless of Sir Phele’s plans but even though he had started to completely accept that he was a demon and not who he once was it was a whole other story for him to just let him be killed or tortured despite him already attempting so in the heat of the moment even if those thoughts still existed in his mind. Plus he knew that the Vatican would severely punish him if they found out and he really didn’t want to have to listen to the new Paladin’s obnoxious spiels about loyalty.

Shura laughed, hearing the hope in his voice and turned to lean against the wall. “For now I won’t and I won’t try to kill him either. I was impressed by how good a fight he put up against me with no real weapon.” She smiled a little. “But mainly it’s because of Shiro and you. I don’t trust that clown at all but Shiro, Shiro I trusted and you, Yukio. You know I trust your judgement.” She said seriously. Yukio stared at her in shock, relief filling his chest.

“Thank you, Shura.” He breathed body relaxing slightly now he had one less thing to worry about.

“Don’t thank me yet, I may have promised not to just outright kill him or report him but if he acts up Yukio and someone gets hurt, you know I’ll have to do something.” She said seriously.

“Oi, don’t talk like I’m not here,” Rin grumbled.

Yukio rolled his eyes and Shura ignored him.

“I promise it won’t come to that, I won’t let it.” He said with conviction. Shura looked at him for a minute then nodded and started to walk towards the door. He watched her confused until she called over her shoulder: “I believe you.  It’s getting late and I still want to speak to that clown before I leave. I’ll come back to see you again tomorrow Yukio.”

Just before she reached the door, Yukio realised something and piped up “Wait, why were you even in my room to begin with?” She laughed as she opened the door: “As much as you deny it we are friends and I wanted to make sure you were ok and settling in.” She paused and smiled. “Bye Yukio.”

Once she was gone Yukio sighed and fell back on his bed.  Now that he could relax he could feel just how tired he was. He knew he should finish the reports he had and maybe plan some more cram classes and speak to Rin but the events of the last 2 days and the lack of sleep the night before were really getting to him. He could feel his eyes trying to shut. With some effort, he stood back up and collected his night clothes.

He turned to Rin and muttered “I’m going to bed, don’t leave the room. In the morning we need to talk about what just happened as well.” After hearing Rin make a sound of acknowledgment he walked into the bathroom to get changed.  Once he had put his pyjamas on, he splashed some water on his face then stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had obvious bags under his eyes and the stress of the last couple of days was clear on his face.

He thought back on what he saw when he entered his dorm and what he realised in the process. He knew some part of him refused to acknowledge just how much his older twin had changed he just didn’t realise how much it would hurt and how hard it would be for him to fully accept it despite him believing he had done just that.

 Shura’s question about why he didn’t kill Rin now came to the front of his mind and he knew that it was because last time he had been so driven by grief, anger and something else he couldn’t name that he hadn’t even consciously thought about the fact that it was his brother he was shooting. But now when he was more clearheaded it was a lot harder to make the same decision when he could remember everything that had happened between them and just who it was on the other side of the bullet despite the changes.

He rubbed his hands over his face stressfully and left the bathroom. He noticed the lights had been turned off and that Rin was in his bed, the moonlight highlighting his silhouette. He was turned towards the wall again and Yukio didn’t even have to think about it this time, he knew he was still awake just like the night before. He walked over to his bed and climbed under the cover.

Not even seconds later his eyes started to shut, exhaustion pulling him into the peaceful abyss of sleep. Just as he lost consciousness, he heard shuffling from Rin’s bed and the sounds of him moving around the room. He tried to force his eyes open to see what the other was doing and tell him not to leave again but he physically couldn’t, his body too tired to listen.

He swore he heard a quiet voice whisper “Goodnight Yuki”. A soft, warm sensation on his forehead. Then the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard and then he finally, finally fell to sleep a small smile gracing his features unbeknownst to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I decided to binge watch AOT before season 2 today and it took longer than I expected. xx


	6. The power of a look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry for how long it has took me to actually update this, uni swamped me! I've edited all the chapters since I now have a clearer idea of where the story will be going.  
> To make up for the super long wait (again, sorry!) 3 chapters will be posted this week, with Chapter 6 being posted later tonight.

Yukio woke to the sun filtering in through the window filling the room with strands of light. He yawned as he moved to stand from his bed, gaze drifting to his watch only for him to freeze. It was 10am. He had slept in and whilst he may only have cram school tonight and therefore isn’t late to anything, he was stunned. Yukio never slept past 7am even when he was younger and delirious with a fever.  Despite being confused as to why he had slept so long, he decided to put it down to simply being so exhausted that his body needed the extra hours.

It was only after he had satisfied his curiosity at waking so late that he noticed the mud tracks leading from the entrance to the room to the bathroom. He curled his nose in disgust at the mess, already thinking about how long it would take to get clean.  He whirled around to face Rin’s bed ready to yell at him for not only leaving the dorm the last 2 nights- something he knew he should have yelled at him for yesterday- but also for the mess, only to see his bed empty.

Before he could truly start to panic about the demon’s whereabouts’, Yukio faintly heard the sound of the shower running in the next room. Anger welled up inside him unexpectedly. Everything that had happened from Rin’s arrival seemed to have caught up with him now that he was no longer exhausted and his mind seemed to decide on anger as the top emotion it wanted to process.

Yukio was angry about the mess, he was angry that Rin tried to kill him, that he had tried to harm his students, that he kept leaving the dorm at night and acting like he had done nothing wrong the next morning, he was angry that he had even shown up in the first place. Mostly, Yukio was angry at himself for being so angry when he usually had such high control over his emotions and never let them control his actions; it seemed that ever since the older one had reappeared in his life everything he had worked so hard to achieve, was crumbling to ashes in the flames of his emotions.

No matter how hard he tried to reign in his fury, Yukio couldn’t control himself. He slammed the bathroom door open, growling when he saw even more mud on every surface.  


“Rin, for god’s sake, I hope you have a good explanation for the damned mess you’ve made otherwise screw what Sir Pheles says, I’ll kill you right this...” Yukio’s yelling died off when he turned to face the other in the shower only to be met with the older’s back facing him his stature showing that nothing Yukio had said had been heard.

Mud was steadily pouring down his body under the stream of boiling water, leaving red skin on the precipice of burning in its wake. He could see some blood flowing down his arms that were resting on the wall supporting the demon’s head as he stood there. But it was neither of these things that made Yukio pause, but the scar and large tattoo covering Rin’s back. It was a giant azure dragon with spec of red and black smattering its body; it curled from one side of Rin’s body to the top half of the other completely shrouding the skin of his back, claws appearing to dig into his lower neck. The only reason he had been able to see a hint of scarring in the first place was because the tattoo had moved, the head of it curling around the side of the demons neck almost protectively, its golden eyes never leaving Yukio’s gaze.

Yukio gulped, unnerved by the gaze. He had never seen a moving tattoo before, he knew  demon’s could create all forms of enchantments but never had he considered that one would be made with such a purpose; it seemed so...mundane.

He stared at the tattoo a few moments more but the intensity of its golden eyes became too much and he had to look away, clearing his throat in hopes of getting the demon’s attention. How he had not noticed Yukio yelling, he didn’t know.  Rin still didn’t seem to hear him, he opened his mouth to yell again because Jesus how deaf can someone be but before he could the dragon shifted again its snout moving closer to Rin’s ear, small muffled noises could be heard and Yukio blinked in shock. Not only could the tattoo move, it could speak, he didn’t quite know how to process this and decided to look it up in some of the enchantment books he owned later.

It seemed that this finally snapped Rin out of whatever headspace he was in as he suddenly tensed and then sluggishly raised his head from his arms and turned to step out of the water, eyes staring blankly at Yukio. Yukio could only stare in silence at the older one as he slowly tied a towel around his waist, he could only watch as the burns from the shower steamed for a second then healed a fresh, baby pink as if they never existed in the first place.

Rin stared at him a moment more before he croaked: “What the fuck are you doing?”

His voice was weak like he had been yelling for hours and Yukio slowly started to think he knew what Rin was doing when he left at night. He was fighting, what he didn’t know, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that this is what was happening. The mud, the blood, the overused voice. The bastard was going out and fighting as if there was no risk for them all if he was caught by another exorcist.

Yukio’s anger returned in full.   

“You piece of trash,” He spat, “Is it so hard for you to obey rules that you couldn’t even last a few hours without fighting something.  God, you really are a demon, can’t ignore your instincts no matter the situation. What’s next are you going to start marking your territory by peeing.”

Rin just rolled his eyes and barged past him on his way out the room, the dragon having moved back to its original position and Yukio started to question whether what he saw really was a scar after all demons heal they don’t  scar.

“Don’t ignore me!” He yelled, following the older out of the bathroom, “Oi who do you think you are?! Answer me demon! Are you so much of an animal now that all you can do is growl you piece of shit.”

Rin paused as he pulled his shirt on, slowly lowering it and turning round, eyes no longer empty but glowing with the flames that the world feared.

“What did you just say?” He quietly said voice steady. He stepped closer to Yukio eyes ablaze and hands clenching and unclenching in obvious agitation.

“I’m an animal? Why because I acknowledge my needs, unlike you _brother dearest_ I can admit what it is I want and what I need.” He spat, lips curling sardonically when calling Yukio brother.

Yukio’s breath caught in his throat as Rin stared deep into his eyes, the flames seeming to burn even brighter, it was almost as if Yukio could feel the flames spreading from the other into him, he felt warm all other, mind quieting as if he had breathed in smoke. He felt like he was in a trance as he stared at the other. He felt like he was disconnected form his body, he didn’t question why he felt this way, and he didn’t question the sudden change in the other’s demeanour.  His body felt like it was floating, like all his worries and responsibilities had been lifted.

Rin smirked as he watched the younger struggle to stay focused, he leant his head down slightly and tilted it as he looked up into his foggy eyes, whispering out: “What am I really, Yukio?” One hand lazily reached out to touch Yukio’s wrist small blue flames dancing form his skin onto the others, the fog in Yukio’s head growing.

“Come on Yukio, say it what. Am. I” Rin repeated, voice taking on a compelling edge each of his final words punctuated with another stoke of flames to his wrist. Yukio wanted to stay silent, he didn’t know what was going on all he could see all he could feel was flames and warmth, but he needed to do whatever the other wanted. He was he was his...

“My...”

“Honestly, I can’t leave you two alone can I?” An amused Sir Pheles laughed from the door, walking over to the azure eyed demon and the exorcist.

“You two always manage to end up in the most compromising positions don’t you?”

Rin growled staring at Mephisto with barely concealed impatience “Oi, you oversized clown, he was just about to admit to!” He made a muffled noise of protest as Sir Pheles placed his umbrella to the other’s lips.

“Now, now this is not the time for what you were trying to do there _Rin._ I’m going to settle Yukio so that he can naturally come to and then I would like to have a conversation with my brother if you wouldn’t mind.” He said voice as serious as Yukio had ever heard him, even with his entire being feeling like it was floating in smoke he could acknowledge that much. His mind struggled to wrap itself around Sir Pheles odd way of addressing the other but before he could begin to form a thought he was back to floating in the blue haze, mind at peace **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than others because it serves as a sort of turning point, certain things are going to start to come to light in the next few chapters, so stay tuned.


End file.
